Temptation
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Dr. Nabu Fate/Klarion the Witch Boy-Order/Chaos. Lemon. Warnings inside. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.


_**Nabu has his own body and when he takes off the helmet, his eyes are midnight blue and his hair is honey blond.**_

_**Warnings: Nabu/Klarion-Order/Chaos-Lemon**_

* * *

The feeling of Klarion's tongue against his own. The other spirit's lips tasted to bizarre, Nabu believed the taste was called watermelons and oranges, but the lord of Order loved it. The power of the kiss he held as he had the Chaos lord's back to the wall, feeling the thinner framed entity wrap his legs around his waist.

"Anxious, aren't you?" Nabu asked as he gently bit Klarion's neck, making the child-like spirit give a cat-like yowl.

"Damn it Nabu!" Klarion yelled, removing himself from Nabu, ripping at his counterpart's belt.

"I knew it." Nabu said, slowly removing the top of his uniform.

He knew Klarion was licking his lips as his eyes sucked in the sight of the half naked Order lord. Klarion quickly stripped away his clothing. He scowled, seeing that he was fully naked while Nabu still had his pants on. Klarion ripped the belt off, having finally had enough of Nabu's stalling.

"Wow.." Nabu said, talking off his pants.

He was about ready to take his boxers off, when Klarion started rubbing against him. Both of them moaned. Nabu then shoved Klarion onto the bed before he took off his boxers. While his secret lover was preoccupied with that, Klarion moved himself into a better position on the bed.

And, sure enough, Nabu joined him a short time later, rubbing the slimmer framed Chaos lord's erection before pulling away.

"Why?" Klarion whined, missing the touch already. He got his answer in the form of an accurately placed thrust inside of him.

After a moment of letting Klarion adjust, though this wouldn't be the first time the two have done this with one another, Nabu moved. Each thrust was powerful, making Klarion scream in pain and for more. Masochist.

"Good Lord!" Klarion screamed, his nails digging into Nabu's back. Blood and skin becoming trapped beneath his finger nails.

"Yes?" Nabu asked as he was stopping his thrusting, for fear that after a hundred some years of not having intercourse with his counterpart that this was hurting him.

"Just checking to see if I had corrupted you." Klarion said, kissing Nabu's neck "Sad to say, I haven't made much progress, but…"

"But?" Nabu asked, thrusting in and out of Klarion.

"You've become quite the animal between the sheets."

Nabu smirked "And as such, I demand that my pray beg and plead like the underling you are."

A demonic smile wound it's way up Klarion's face "Make me."

Thus, the sound of skin hitting skin mixing with the screams of an adolescent looking Chaos lord filled Fate's tower. And, after one final high pitched scream, then all became quiet.

Klarion was panting, he was the first to recover from the power of the eclipse. The one night where he and Nabu were as strong as normal humans, the one time that the two were free to give into their temptations. Technically, the two could do as they wished, they could give into whatever temptation they wanted.

But, their true temptations were each other. As he finished putting his clothes on, he heard Nabu stirring.

"Hey Nabu, I'll be going now." Klarion said, looking at the mess on a Order lord before him. To his surprise, the taller of the two swept him off of his feet and kissed him.

"Stay for a while, the eclipse is still up."

"But, I have Chaos to cause that you have to prevent."

Nabu shoved his tongue into Klarion's mouth. "You aren't going anywhere until the helmet shines." He practically ripped Klarion's clothes off as the both of them smiled "And, until then, you are _mine."_

Klarion smiled expectedly "I'll be the _good_ boy, as long as you be the _bad_ boy. Just until the helmet shines."

Nabu smirked evilly "That's the idea."

_**Curse this**_** _temptation._**

* * *

**_An eclipse, regardless if it's solar or lunar, takes away the powers of the Chaos and Order lords, leaving the humans and otherworldly beings to cause/prevent mischief as they see fit, but they don't know that. It also gives the two lords a lust that humans and otherworldly things, besides themselves, won't satisfy._**


End file.
